


Unimpressive

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Groping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Queen Ramonda is unimpressed with T’Challa’s new found relationship





	Unimpressive

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to turn my one-off into a series. Enjoy!

The little usurper had her son wrapped around his finger. She can tell every time she sees them together. T’Challa looks at him as if he hung the moon and stars, as if he’s the cause of the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. If she stares long enough, she swears she can see a twinkle in T’Challa’s eye. 

Even when they are apart, she can tell her son is absolutely enamored with the man claiming to be N’Jobu’s son. It seemed as if packages were delivered to the palace everyday or her son would slip out to the markets and come back with something wrapped in a beautiful foil. Every present was for the little tyrant. Beautiful furs and silks, shiny diamonds and lovely gold necklaces. When an elephant showed up on the front lawn and she was told that T’Challa bought it to be the tyrant’s pet, she knew her son was head over heels.

Now, months later, she was sitting across from the tyrant at their dining room table. She was sharing lunch with him as if they were one big happy family. She watched the two of them at the table. Her son softly smiled as the tyrant spoke about something W’Kabi said earlier. T’Challa was holding the other’s hand as he spoke. The sight made her stomach turn. How could her son look at him like this? How could he touch him like this? Had he just forgotten how he challenged for the throne? Had he forgotten the horrible things he said about his father?

“Mother.” Her son’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “You have not eaten much. Do you not like your food?” T’Challa questioned.

“No.” She answered. “It’s fine.” She said and then turned to look at N’Jadaka. “I’m just not hungry.” She stated and N’Jadaka smirked behind his glass.

T’Challa nodded, accepting the answer. “Well, I hate to leave like this but I must go. I have a meeting to get to.” He answered as he stood up. He looked down at N’Jakada. “Are you coming?” He asked.

“No.” N’Jakada answered as he looked up at T’Challa. “I have to finish that report, remember?”

“Right.” He answered. “I will see you at dinner then.” He added as he leaned down to place a kiss on N’Jadaka’s forehead.

“If I finish early, I’ll come to yo’ office and maybe we can do somethin’.” He said with a smirk. T’Challa smiled as N’Jadaka’s hand slid up his robe. He gripped the robe and gave it a light tug. T’Challa bent down again and N’Jadaka pressed his lips to T’Challa’s. Queen Ramonda’s nose flared as she watched the display in front of her. She rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh.

“I will see you later.” T’Challa said as he pulled away from his lover. He looked over at his mother and smiled. “I will see you later as well.” He said as he walked over to her, squeezing her shoulder before leaving the room. Ramonda turned back to face the tyrant. He was smirking at her, slowly chewing on a piece of meat.

“Do I make you sick...Auntie?” Erik asked as he looked at the queen across from him, his mouth still full of food.

“Yes.” She answered as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “And do not call me that.”

“Why?” He questioned after swallowing his food. “You can’t stand it, can you? You tried your best to get rid of N’Jobu’s influence and still…” He trailed off as he pointed to himself.

“And still…” She repeated as she looked over him. “Perhaps you’ll go the way of your father.” She threatened.

“Hmm.” He chuckled before standing up. He walked around the table before stopping next to her. The queen looked up at him and waited. She thought he would strike her or maybe push her from the chair. Instead he kneeled down, so he was eye level with her. “Maybe so, but you’ll go first.”

She quirked her eyebrow at the statement. “Oh, Really?”

“Really.” He answered. “Watch yo’self. The almighty queen can fall quickly.” He said before giving her smile. “I’ll see you at dinner, Auntie.” He spoke before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the check. He stood up and then took his leave. Ramonda scoffed. She couldn’t believe this imbecile. He really had some nerve to disrespect her like that. Did he really think he was untouchable? He would fall before she would. She would make sure of that.

* * *

The queen mother didn’t show up to dinner, but N’Jadaka didn’t expect her to. He knew he threw her off her game. She was so used to having her way and being at the center of everything. Now, N’Jadaka was having his way and was the center of T’Challa’s world. He planned on it staying that way too. He wasn’t about to let some old bitch spoil his vibe. He wasn’t about to worry.

“Are you done eating?” T’Challa asked as he looked at N’Jadaka. The always hungry man normally ate everything on his plate in record time. There was still about half of the meal on the plate.

N’Jadaka shook his head. “Nah.” He said as he looked over at T’Challa. “My mind is just somewhere else.” He answered.

T’Challa hummed. “And where is your mind?” He asked.

N’Jadaka smirked before standing from his seat. Before T’Challa could ask where the man was going, he received a lap full of N’Jadaka. “Oh, I see where your mind is.” T’Challa said through his smile as N’Jadaka straddled him. The king was glad they were alone in the dining room, but he doubted an audience would have stopped his lover. He seemed to love offending people. His majesty rested his hands on N’Jadaka’s ass while his lover mouthed at his neck.

“Can’t help it.” N’Jadaka spoke as he pulled back. “You so distractin’.” He chuckled before letting his tongue lick the shell of T’Challa’s ear. He could feel the king shiver beneath him. “I was thinkin’ bout.” He started as he rolled his hips, grinding down on T’Challa’s cock. He could hear T’Challa take in a sharp breath. “You bendin’ me ova this table an eatin’ me out.” He whispered into the king’s ear. He could feel T’Challa’s grip on his ass tighten and his cock hardening against him. “You know I love that tongue on me. You get me so wet an open when you go down on me.” He explained as his hands slid down T’Challa’s chest. He reached under his tunic and played with the waistband of the king’s pants. He bit his lip as he looked down at T’Challa. The king raised his eyebrows and N’Jadaka went further, reaching into T’Challa’s pants.

“Fuck.” The king hissed as N’Jadaka’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. “You temptress.” He playfully scolded his lover as his hands moved from N’Jadaka’s ass and to the waistband. He slipped his hand down the back of N’Jadaka’s pants. His fingers quickly found his hole.

“Mmm.” N’Jadaka hummed as T’Challa’s fingers circled his entrance. “After you had yo fill of my ass, You’d fuck me with this big dick.” He said and T’Challa let out a snarl.

“If I had my way.” T’Challa started. “You’d be on my cock all day long. Would like that? Sitting on cock while we sit on the throne? Riding me in front of everyone.”

“Fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned, turned on by the thought of riding T’Challa on the throne. “You da king, right?” He questioned.

“Indeed.” T’Challa moaned as N’Jadaka’s hand sped up on his cock.

“Then make dat shit happen.” He moaned as T’Challa played with his hole. “Make it a royal decree or some shit.”

T’Challa groaned. His N’Jadaka was perfect for him. “You’d like for everyone to see you moaning and whining on my cock.”

N’Jadaka moaned as he rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against T’Challa’s thigh. “Want ‘em to see how addicted you are to me. Want ‘em to see who really runs this shit.”

T’Challa sucked at N’Jadaka’s neck and that made N’Jadaka moan loudly. He started to stroke T’Challa’s cock faster. They were so wrapped up in one another, they didn’t notice the door opening.

“Your majesty, you-Oh!” The palace worker quickly turned around when she saw the state of the king and his...well, she wasn’t really sure what N’Jadaka was. Lover, she would now assume.

T’Challa let out a growl of frustration at the interruption. N’Jadaka made no move as the worker interrupted them, staying firmly on the king’s lap. “Yes?” T’Challa questioned, trying to keep his voice even and his frustration hidden.

“Your presence is required, your majesty.” She continued. “There is an issue within the border tribe.”

“Yes, I’ll be there in a moment.” T’Challa answered and the worker quickly left. He let out a sigh as N’Jadaka released his cock and pulled his hand free.

“Be quick.” N’Jadaka ordered before leaning in to kiss T’Challa. “I want dis dick.” He added and T’Challa let out a low groan.

“I’ll be quick.” The king promised. “Be ready for me.” He gave N’Jadaka another peck on the lips before pulling his hand out of his pants. He gave N’Jadaka’s ass a pat to signal him to get up.

N’Jadaka got up and sat back down in his seat. He watched as T’Challa stood and straightened his clothes out. He chuckled when he saw the king’s visible erection. “I don’t think you can hide dat.” He said and motioned toward T’Challa’s dick.

“I’ll do my best.” T’Challa answered. N’Jadaka just laughed as his majesty left the room. Once he was gone, N’Jadaka finished his meal before leaving the dining room. He quickly made his way to the king’s apartments. He walked in and went to the bathroom straight away.

He stripped out of his clothes and then turned on the shower, stepping in and savoring how the hot water felt on his skin. He made sure to use the scented soap that seemed to drive T’Challa crazy. It smelled of cinnamon and apples. He took his time, making sure every inch of skin was squeaky clean before stepping out of the shower.

He dried off and oiled up his body before brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He decided to leave his dreads down. They had grown out a little and he kind of liked it when T’Challa grabbed them during sex.

He left the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom before going over to the closet. He decided to forego clothes. Instead, he grabbed a silk black robe and shrugged it on. The robe was long, stopping just before his ankles. He tied it around his body before going over to his jewelry case. He pulled out two thick gold ankle bracelets and snapped one around each ankle before grabbing two gold bracelets that matched the ones on his ankles. He slipped them on his wrist before looking through the case. He pulled out a gold chain with a jaguar pendant hanging from it. He slipped that on before going over to the mirror. He bit his lip as he looked at his appearance. Never in a million years did he think it would be like this. He was wearing thousands of dollars work of products and he only had a robe and some jewelry on. He just bathed with soap that was way too expensive for such a little bar and he didn’t even want to think about how expensive the gold was.

He was no longer just getting by. He no longer had nothing. Anything he wanted, he could get. With a snap of a finger, it became his. He no longer had to fight for anything. No longer had to put on a front. All because T’Challa wanted him.

He chuckled softly at his reflection. “Look like I should be in a harem or some shit.” He said to himself. He raised his eyebrow as an idea crossed his mind. He made a mental note to look for a body chain and harem pants the next time he went shopping.

N’Jadaka turned away from the mirror and went into the living area of the apartment. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the book he was reading. He slipped on the pair of gold frame glasses that were laying next to the book before putting his feet up on the couch and opening his book. He decided to read to pass the time. Even though T’Challa said he would be quick, he wasn’t naive enough to believe that. The king had much on his plate and would probably be gone a few hours.

He settled on the couch and became engrossed in his book that was on the history of East Africa. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he soon heard the door to the apartment open. He placed the book down and smirked. Thinking it was T’Challa, he took off his glasses and loosened the tie on his robe so his chest was visible. He waited silently on the couch as the footsteps drew closer. He was shocked when he saw the queen mother entering the room. He quickly covered himself back up. Even though she annoyed him, he wasn’t about to flash his dick at the bitch.

“Queen mother.” He spoke and then stood up from the couch. She looked over at him with her arms crossed and a look of superiority on her face. Her nose turned up at his presence. “T’Challa ain’t here. He had an issue to take care of.” He explained and she gave him a nod. He expected the woman to turn on her heels and leave. Instead, she moved into the room. She walked over to where N’Jadaka was, moving to stand in front of him. She smirked as she reached up to touch his jaguar pendant. He wanted to slap her hand away, but he needed to keep his cool. T’Challa wanted him but he wouldn’t be able to save him if he slapped the queen mother.

“You Americans.” She started as he held the pendant in her hands. “Have a saying...you can put lipstick on a pig, but it’s still a pig.” She said as she looked from the pendant and up at N’Jadaka. N’Jadaka smirked at the little shot she threw. Was that supposed to bother him? She obviously didn’t know her target.

“My son waste money on you, putting you in the best fabrics and jewels, trying to improve your standing and impress the council and others.” She started. “You’ll never be anything more than a bastard son, a disgrace, a failure and a whore.” She spat. “My son is obviously not in his right mind. He needs a distraction, a release. He’ll get tired of you and throw you out like spoiled milk.” She spoke but a frowned when N’Jadaka started to laugh. “What is funny about my words?” She questioned as she dropped her hand from his chain.

N’Jadaka chuckled. “I’m  maybe a uh, what did you say? A disgrace? A failure? I’m definitely a bastard and I got a lil hoe in me. Your son loves the hoe in me.” He jabbed and she rolled her eyes. “But he’ll never get tired of me. He’s addicted to me. He can’t get enough of me. If you were at dinner tonight, you’d of seen how much he wants me. He played with my tight hole an-“

“Your tight hole will become loose.” She cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of her son’s sex life.  “Your dick will stop working, your mouth won’t be as hot...and then what? What will you bring to the table?” She questioned. “You have nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say dat.” N’Jadaka spoke. He smirked as he placed his hand on the top of the robe. “I have this.” He said and shrugged the robe off his right shoulder. Ramonda was about to yell at him, thinking he was about to get naked, but her eyes widened when she saw the teeth marks on his shoulder. She gasped before reaching forward to touch the mark. She could feel that it was in fact a real bite and not make-up.

“No…” She spoke softly. “It can’t be.” She added. The panther claimed him.

It was extremely rare for the panther to claim a king’s lover, but it did happen. When the panther felt a strong connection, the panther would stake their claim. The elders always said that when the panther claimed a king’s lover, it meant that they were true mates or soulmates. It had been centuries since the panther claimed anyone. “No…” She spoke again. She refused to believe N’Jadaka was her son’s true mate, his perfect partner.

N’Jadaka smirked. He wasn’t exactly sure what the mark meant but, judging by the queen mother’s reaction, it was important. “I’ve been claimed by your son.” He said, repeating what T’Challa told him about the mark on his shoulder being a claim. “I ain’t going nowhere.” He said defiantly. “I run this shit now.” He said as he covered his shoulder back up. He straightened out his robe as he spoke. “So I think it’s best if we learn to like one anotha...Mother-in-law.” He said with a smirk but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face by a hard slap from the queen mother.

“Mother!”

The two looked over to see T’Challa standing in the doorway to the living room. The king thought he was going to spend a nice evening with N’Jadaka and have the man moaning underneath him. Instead he arrived just in time to see his mother slap his lover. He quickly moved across the room and brought N’Jadaka into his arms. He moved one hand from his waist and up to rub N’Jadaka’s cheek, trying to soothe it.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ve taken worse shots.” N’Jadaka said as T’Challa fussed over him. It felt nice to be looked after like this. T’Challa turned from N’Jadaka and looked at his mother. “What is the meaning of this?”

Ramonda scoffed at her son. “Do you not remember how he challenged you for the throne? Do you not remember how he disrespected your father?” She yelled.

“Father brought shame and disrespect to this family the minute he killed N’Jobu.” T’Challa fired back.

“He was a traitor!” She yelled.

“Then he should have been brought back to Wakanda! He should have been put on trial and if found guilty, thrown in jail!” T’Challa yelled back. “Instead father acted as judge and executioner. That is shameful!”

“You are so blinded by lust that you do not know what you are saying!” She yelled. Even though she saw the mark, she refused to believe it. It was easier to believe the sex was good and that’s why T’Challa wouldn’t send the boy back to where he belonged. At least then, she could believe there was a chance T’Challa would send him away.

“No.” The king answered. “I am righting a wrong. N’Jadaka deserves this life and everything else. His home is this palace. His place is beside me and you will  _ never _ put your hands on him again.” T’Challa laid down the law, speaking to his mother as the king and not as a loving son.

Ramonda crossed her arms over her chest. “We knew about him.” She said, referring to N’Jadaka. “Your father wanted to kill him too but he was just child. I told him not to, just leave him. He’ll never find out who he really is. Everything will be fine...that’s what I said.” She explained. “I see that I was wrong...I should have let him kill you.” She said before turning on her heels and leaving the room, slamming door behind her.

T’Challa let out a deep breath as he turned to face N’Jadaka again. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” N’Jadaka answered. “I’m glad that she’s real, you know? Not a snake in the grass.” He said as he wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck. “It’s good to know where we stand.” He explained. He wasn’t shocked by Ramonda’s confession. He often wondered why they didn’t kill him alongside his father.

T’Challa wrapped his arms around N’Jadaka’s waist and pulled him closer. “She will not harm you again. I will send her way if I have to.” He promised.

“No.” N’Jadaka spoke. “I don’t think we’ll have anymore problems...now, it’s been a crazy night.” He started to pull away from T’Challa. He grabbed the king’s hand and started to pull him toward the bedroom. “I need dat dick to make me feel betta.”

T’Challa chuckled as he followed behind N’Jadaka. “I know just what to do to make you feel better.” He smirked.

“Oh and.” N’Jadaka started as he turned back around to look at T’Challa. “How you feel about body chains and harem pants?”

T’Challa growled as he pushed a laughing N’Jadaka through the bedroom door. N’Jadaka was going to drive him to madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
